Turboshaft engines are used to power almost all modern helicopters and are often used to drive compression trains. By way of example, turboshaft engines also have many additional applications in transportation and utility. Turboshaft engines are also used for additional applications. There exists a need in the art to provide improved management of turboshaft engines, and in particular, control of power turbine speed with satisfactory power delivery.